User talk:Minish Link
Continuation on Walkthroughs (message from Godisme and to Godisme) I'm just butting in here, as I remember a minor discussion between us on Skype once, about how if we had the people who cared about it, we could have a site-run walkthrough that would work fine. Y'know, this being brought up again, I think it'd work if people actually put time into it, like, if we had a little crew who worked on it. What do you think? Should I forum it? Prima I kinda needed those for Auron Kaizer to prove that they EXIST!!!! Besides, you need to give credit from something. --— CandD (talk) 23:40, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Bot Can I run my bot to replace to my template here? Message to Myself Hi Message from Varkanax39 (talk) Hey Minish, if you're around, I'm on the ##Wikia IRC. Can't call, but we can talk there, if you want. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] 39 Message from LegendZelda (talk) Thanks for the welcome. Hope to see you around. - LegendZelda -What is the process for being affiliated with Zeldapedia? Is that something you guys do often or was ZI a one time thing? There was a large forum about affiliating. You'll have to bring it up on a forum with good, solid points. It's not guaranteed though. -Thanks for the info. Much appreciated Hello I like your profile picture, im a fan of Persona too.- [[User:Dr. Sonya|'Sonya says,']] [[User Talk:Dr. Sonya|'stay fabulous!!!']] 17:43, June 25, 2012 (UTC) :Errr, okay, thanks? Signature In the ToC suggestions, did you mean to leave out the "Link" in your username? User:Minish isn't a user, as far as I know... —'Ceiling Master' 23:18, August 5, 2012 (UTC) :Haha, I caught it literally the second before you sent me this - yeah, it was an accident because I'm stupid sometimes. ~Minish (talk) 23:23, August 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Alas, aren't we all? —'Ceiling Master' 23:33, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Signature, The Second Part I'd like you to look at the two revisions I made on August 5th. I'd guess that you forgot to put the closing code, but since I suck with coding, I can't tell where I would even look for it in your signature. If you could figure out what happened, that would be greatly appreciated (and should you fix the problem, feel free to remove the and codes on my comment in the Peanut Gallery). Jedimasterlink (talk) 01:30, August 6, 2012 (UTC) :Not sure what the problem is, but I've changed my sig now anyway, so I'll just go ahead and switch it to my new sig and remove your tags. ~Minish (talk) 01:52, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey-o Darn. I don't get a page?!:/ Grrrrr. 13:59, August 9, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry, that's just rolls. If you want one that badly, just make an account. ~Minish (talk) 15:38, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Image before Http How did you get the image of Link to appear before the http on your web address? Thanks Queen Julie of the Terry (talk) :What you need to do is to use something like a favicon generator, create the image you want, and upload it as "favicon.ico" on your wiki. --AuronKaizer ' 03:55, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Thank you!!! Queen Julie of the Terry (talk) We tried it but it said cannot rename file. What should we do? Princess Hylia (talk) :I'm really unsure of why that would happen and unfortunately can't offer any help. Just make sure you're uploading the file as favicon.ico on your wiki, and it should be fine - if not, I don't know what to tell you. ~Minish (talk) 22:40, August 12, 2012 (UTC) nevermind we figured it out :) Thank you guys for all the help :) Princess Hylia (talk) Vandal There has been a vandal to the barrel page and I had to report it to an admin.--Kingkillerbee (talk) 06:58, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :Got it. Thanks for letting me know. ~Minish (talk) 16:09, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Hello ! I am one of the administrators of the French wiki. I am contacting you to ask you for permission to use tour images on our pages. Thank you, Maxime Corbin ''Discussion (sorry for an approximate english, I dont speak english very well) Monobook You're wicked, thank you! – Jazzi (talk) 11:44, October 20, 2012 (UTC) :No problem :p ~Minish (talk) 13:03, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Beercat Congratulations!! – Jazzi (talk) 12:01, October 21, 2012 (UTC) :THANKS ~Minish (talk) 14:27, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Congrtulations to our new Bureaucrat CONGRATULATIONS MAN! --Vaati the Wind Demon (talk) 16:21, October 21, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks. ~Minish (talk) 19:14, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Congrats Extra header congratulating you despite the obvious presence of other available ones Congratulations on having to archive your talk page sooner because of all the new section headers! ''Xykeb Yvolix '' 19:12, October 21, 2012 (UTC) :I think this congratulatory message is probably the most accurate and meaningful. .......So thanks. ~Minish (talk) 19:14, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Congrajumations For finally getting bureaucrat rights! I myself have no idea what sorts free things you all get, so you'll have to ask AK or Joe or someone about that. (And why the heck are we each creating our own section headers? Ah, well.) Jedimasterlink (talk) 21:30, October 21, 2012 (UTC) So that you don't accumulate yet another section, I'll ask this here since the topic is related. What image would you like to use for your spot in the bureaucrat gallery? Jedimasterlink (talk) 19:40, October 22, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not sure yet. I'll have to think about it a bit. ~Minish (talk) 20:19, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Concrats Congratulations on becoming our newest b'crat. And You're welcome for the new section!!!! Green Rupee 22:14, October 21, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks. ~Minish (talk) 20:19, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Suggestions I was thinking that this wiki can be updated a little more, if you could update it. Like, add badges and a chat, I think it would provide this wiki a-lot more, thanks! [[User:Joker97484|'J'''oᴋᴇr '''9'7484]] [[User talk:Joker97484|Ʈ'ᵃᶫᵏ]] '·''' B'''ᶫᵒᵍ 18:01, November 17, 2012 (UTC) :If you would like this sort of stuff, you could start a discussion in the forums. – Jazzi talk 20:05, November 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Per Jazzi - if you want this stuff added, you should start a forum discussion. I should warn you, though, users here are generally against the idea of chat and badges. ~Minish (talk) 01:23, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Obligatory Congrats I am not a month late on congratulation you for your promotion, so I saying it now. Congrats, you more than earned it. Also, I would totally necro-support you on your voting thing if it made any difference. :)-- C2' / 00:54, November 23, 2012 (UTC) :Haha, I'm sure you would have. Anyway, thanks -- I've been about as active as you around here lately, so hopefully I can find some kind of motivation to edit soon. ~Minish (talk) 16:25, November 23, 2012 (UTC) My Confusion Okay, I'm new here, so I'm confused. You keep deleting my edits on my Wikia contributor page after I put my username (which I will use if my tablet starts letting me use the Wi- Fi) on there. What's happening? It says "this user does not exist yet" but I made a profile and I cannot access my email account in school, so I have to wait until my Wi- Fi works on my tablet. What the heck is happening?! All I have to do now is check my email to activate my account. I'm not angry or anything, just confused. It let AK do it, but not me. Um... so I need help. Do I need an active account to use it or what? 'Cause I know waker- of- the- winds was able to put his name on the Wikia Contributor page, too. No offense, just saying. I'm so confused right now, but I don't mean to offend anyone. Never Mind Ignore what I said earlier. Um... I got your message. But if my tablet starts letting me use the Wi- Fi, I'll check my email. Thanks, Minish! ^_^ You're a real help. I'm thankful that I got that message. Really! Thank you very much, bro. "It's generally referred to as common decency" No it isn't. Common to who? Wikimedia? Wikia? I don't know how many wikis you've edited, but there's nothing common about having to pass through red tape just to create ''one template and modify ten pages. Please reply here. –[[User:PatPeter|'Pat']][[User talk:PatPeter|'Peter']] 04:07, February 22, 2013 (UTC) :Common to us. On Zeldapedia, any templates created and added to pages are to be discussed beforehand. You were told this. If you want this template so bad, you're going to have to do things the way they are done here. I'm not going to repeat everything here when I just told you essentially the same thing on your talk page. ~Minish (talk) 04:09, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Moblin Page Minish Link, what did you remove some of the non-canon appearance for? Moblins also appeared in Captain N: The Game Master, The Crystal Trap, The Shadow Prince, and Zelda's Adventure. Look here and go to non-canon information: http://zeldawiki.org/Moblin. If you want to send me a comment, send me a commend to my profile: Gjlewis. 11:18, March 6, 2013 (UTC) :We don't put every single non-canon appearance of everything onto its page. We mention important non-canon appearances, and they go in non-canon sections. Additionally, how things are run on ZeldaWiki have nothing to do with how they're run here -- we work almost entirely differently and have very different policies in regards to how pages are made and what information should be included. ~Minish (talk) 20:26, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Hold on a second here. We already have very minor non canon info on that page. What makes the valiant comics have precedence over an actual title in the series? Both were licensed by Nintendo and Zelda's Adventure is at least game. If that's the standard of the site then I've never seen it before. Ganon has a section for both the choose your own adventure books and Zelda's Adventure. If there is a hierarchy of what and what doesn't deserve a mention on pages then it really should be stated somewhere and applied to the whole site. Oni Link 21:16, March 6, 2013 (UTC) You know, I honestly have to admit to being confused on this too. I mean, the information was not quite presented the right way, but I'm not really sure what the reasoning is on not letting these sorts of things get mentioned at all. Since when is Moblin's Magic Spear more relevant or important than Zelda's Adventure? Never really heard of this "not mentioning all the relevant non-canon appearances" thing either, come to think of it. ''Xykeb Yvolix '' 21:32, March 6, 2013 (UTC) It's very possible I'm wrong on this if both of you think I am -- to be honest, I was probably a little out of it when I undid the edit because I'm not doing really well overall. Either way, it's always been my impression that we don't add all non-canon appearances, but considering you guys seem to have no idea what I'm talking about that's probably not at all the case. So yeah, if anybody wants to add the information back in the way that it should be added, go for it. ~Minish (talk) 21:47, March 6, 2013 (UTC) I'll go ahead and add it back in. Someone better qualified can touch it up. I'll leave out Captain N though since that isn't a Zelda focused series. Oni Link 23:40, March 6, 2013 (UTC)